eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Withdrawn Songs/Diell
|year = 2015}} '''Diell '''was originally going to be the Albanian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna performed by Elhaida Dani after it won the 53rd edition of Festivali i Këngës. On 23 February 2015, the composer decided to withdraw the song for personal reasons, and a day later it was replaced with I'm Alive. Lyrics |-|Albanian= Unë jam një det ku ti lundron Një anije kujtimesh mbushur plot Me copëza jete, ngjyra vjeshte të vonë Ti je ai, tek unë ti jeton Mendime, ethe dhe zjarr si diell Si llavë e nxehtë në trup më përshkron Më flet me gjuhën e zemrës Dhe atë çast kur në sytë e mi mungon Unë të kërkoj dhe lart fluturoj Një aromë pa fund dhe ëndërr pa mbarim Ti je për mua, je një dritë Dhe botën e çoj unë të kërkoj Një jetë me ty të jetoj Përballë me ty lart fluturoj Në krahët e tu marr forcë e s’të lëshoj Ti qiell i pastër që dimrin tek unë e frikëson Ty të kam diell dhe kurrë mos më lësho Mendime, ethe dhe zjarr si diell Si llavë e nxehtë në trup më përshkron Më flet me gjuhën e zemrës Dhe atë çast kur në sytë e mi mungon Unë të kërkoj dhe lart fluturoj Një aromë pa fund dhe ëndërr pa mbarim Ti je për mua, je një dritë Dhe botën e çoj unë të kërkoj Një jetë me ty të jetoj Këndon dhe hëna kur ti të jesh i marrë Dy zemra bashkë stuhinë kthejnë në varkë Se unë jetoj në trupin tënd tani Ne jemi një port, gjithçka unë dhe ti Ne jemi një Gjithçka tek ty unë kërkoj dhe lart fluturoj Një aromë pa fund dhe ëndërr pa mbarim Ti je për mua, je një dritë Dhe botën e shoh unë të kërkoj Një jetë me ty do jetoj Gjithçka tek ty unë kërkoj dhe botën e shoh Me ty jetoj, me ty jetoj |-|English= I am a sea on which you sail A ship full of memories With pieces of life, colours of late autumn You are the one, you live in me Thoughts, fever and fire like a sun Like hot lava you flow through my body You speak to me in the language of the heart And in that moment when my eyes can’t see you I am looking for you and I fly high An endless flavour and a dream without end That’s what you are to me, you are a bright light I could move the Earth to look for you To live a life with you Face-to-face with you I fly high On your shoulders I get strength and I don’t let you go You are a clear sky that scares away my winter You are my sun, never let me go Thoughts, fever and fire like a sun Like hot lava you flow through my body You speak to me in the language of the heart And in that moment when my eyes can’t see you I am looking for you and I fly high An endless flavour and a dream without end That’s what you are to me, you are a bright light I could move the Earth to look for you To live a life with you Even the moon sings when you are crazy Two hearts together turn a storm into a boat Because I live in your body now, We are a harbour, everything me and you We are one I am looking for you and I fly high An endless flavour and a dream without end That’s what you are to me, you are a bright light I could move the Earth to look for you To live a life with you I look for everything in you and I see the world I live with you, I live with you Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Albania Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Withdrawn Songs